


Children And Misunderstandings

by Janto_AnderHythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_AnderHythe/pseuds/Janto_AnderHythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave leaves Sebastian without explaining why. Four years later, Sebastian hears about this new man in Dave's life. What happens when he finds out about the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding gone wrong

It had been years since the locker room kiss, and his first suicide attempt; here David Karofsky was yet again, finding himself jealous of Kurt Hummel, soon-to-be Anderson-Hummel, yet another time in his life. He was helping his friend get ready for his wedding that was just mere moments away. An outsider, might think that David was jealous of the fact that Kurt was finally marrying his soulmate, but that wasn't it. Dave and his boyfriend, Sebastian, had both discussed the prospect of marriage many lengthy times, and agreed that that wasn't for them. They didn't need a piece of paper to prove that they would love each other for the rest of their short lives. Well, to Sebastian, it was just an unnecessary piece of paper, but to Dave, it was proof that he did something that he never thought he would get to do.

Another false guess that one would make as to why David was jealous of the other young man, could be taken from the way that he kept staring at Kurt's slightly swollen abdomen: the way he stared might make one think that he was jealous that his friend was having a child, but that was far from the truth.

David suddenly stopped from assisting the pregnant groom to rush over to the trash can to expel the remnants of his breakfast. He groaned as he finished. He truly hated this part, and it was hard to hide from Sebastian.

The true reason David was jealous of Kurt was he always had it easier than him. When Dave came to terms with his sexuality, he had thought he was crazy or sick for being attracted to other boys; whereas Kurt, made it seem too easy he had no problem accepting who he was. When Dave was outed, most of his "friends" hated him, and so did his own mother. That couldn't be said for Hummel. There was a long list of things they both endured where it seemed Hummel had it easier, but the newest one was being pregnant.

Dave didn't mind all the horrible morning sickness, but the biggest difference that Dave hated between their pregnancies was how the other father did or would react. Blaine couldn't be happier, because they had already discussed kids over the years. Sebastian didn't know yet, because Dave knew that he would be angry and maybe even want him to abort the fetus, and that was something Dave couldn't do. He wanted his own child, and even though his boyfriend and hated children, and also had a fear of becoming his own father, even though he never voiced it, but David knew that he did.

Dave hated being so different from Sebastian. He remembered when Kurt came into his hospital room and he imagined being in the city of his dreams—Atlanta—with his husband and little boy, and taking his little boy to his first football game. That imaginary moment made the happiest he had been in reality. Well, the idea of a happy family, with someone he really loved.

Dave and Sebastian only lived in Chicago, and getting Sebastian to leave his office to see a football game was like pulling teeth. Sebastian didn't want kids or to be married, but he was the only person that Dave wanted any of that with. He had no idea what he was going to do.

Soon, it was time to make their way to their seats. David met Sebastian at the lobby. The other man leaned and whispered into Dave's ear. "Hey handsome, why don't we blow this off and have a quickie in a closet." Sebastian's breath reeked of alcohol, but Dave knew that was his way of coping both with the bad memories that he had from weddings and being with so many people that still hated him. Sebastian was still a prick to most people, but Dave was the only one who saw beneath it all.

Dave rolled his eyes and then dragged him to their seats, with a slight smile, knowing Bas was just joking. Soon Kurt and Blaine both entered from separate aisles. "What is this a Lifetime Original Movie?" Sebastian mumbled, obviously not enjoying the theatrics. Dave nudged Sebastian, and begrudgingly sat through the ceremony that seemed to be teasing him with his own desires.

As the ceremony progressed, Dave noticed Kurt wavering and starting to get paler than normal. Just as they were about to say "I do." Kurt fell to the floor, with what appeared to be blood staining the back of his pants. David clenched his own stomach, as if in fear that the same would happen to his own child.

They all rushed to the hospital. Many painful hours passed and their worst fear had been confirmed, Kurt had miscarried. Dave told Blaine that he was sorry for their loss, and he and Sebastian headed to their hotel room.

Dave sat on their bed as he undressed. "I can't believe losing a child like that…it must be so painful for Kurt and Blaine. I hope I never have go through that." He whispered, imaging both how they felt and his own father had felt when he found him in his room.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please, if we were expecting, you'd get an abortion, so we wouldn't have that problem."

Dave stood up and glared at him. "What makes you think I would do that? "

"Kids are for narcissistic people who want carbon copies of themselves. Having children is selfish."

"No you are selfish. You only think of yourself. Do you even realize that an abortion has the same emotional effects of a miscarriage?" Dave said angrily.

Sebastian looked at him speechlessly.

"I love you, and I want a family and a wedding with you, but I am tired of sacrificing what I want in life for you. If you can't make sacrifices for me, then we are through. "Dave said as he grabbed his stuff, waiting for an answer. He waited for five minutes and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's perspective of what happened at the wedding

Sebastian downed his second mini bottle of tequila as he watched Blaine nervously fidget with his hair, which still had way too much gel, and his bow tie. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Marriage is just a man-made institution, created for the sole purpose of making money. You spend all this money on the wedding, and pay the government money to 'join each other forever'. Finally, lawyers get tons in divorce. Call me when you and gay face decide to call it quits. I'll make sure you get full custody of your disgusting spawn." Sebastian said taking a swig of alcohol.

Sebastian had actually cleaned up his act, but weddings always made him uneasy, after being forced to attend countless of his father's. They all ended with him getting shitfaced, having his way with some nameless guy, his father finding out and then beating Sebastian to a pulp, but only Dave knew that, but he didn't know how far his dad went except for once.

Sebastian watched as Blaine got all defensive. Blaine looked at him angrily. "Just because your parents' marriage failed and your father keeps getting married to models who want his money, doesn't mean my marriage will fail. Your mother was a French model and he didn't love her so when she lost her looks he divorced her."

Sebastian glared at him but said nothing, so Blaine continued. "Just because your parents relationship failed doesn't mean our marriage will or whatever you and David have though, I don't why he puts up with you."

Sebastian took several steps towards the nervous groom, until they were nose to nose. "What exactly do you mean by that, Anderson?"

Blaine shoved Sebastian away from him and took a deep breath. "Kurt told me that while he visited him in the hospital, after he attempted to take his life. He and Kurt, imagined a life full of love and happiness, with a husband and a son. He must really love you to sacrifice all that for your sorry ass, because we both know that you won't give that to him." Blaine said, and turned away to make sure that everything was just perfect for Kurt. He wasn't usually this cruel towards Smythe, but he was extremely nervous about the wedding.

Sebastian took a long, deep breath. After he calmed down enough not to lash out on Blaine, which he wasn't going to do—he wasn't going to be the one ruin bowties galore and gay face's special day—he went to the bar and ordered himself a few drinks.

After about twenty minutes, he made his way over to the lobby, instantly locking eyes on David. He walked over to him, wrapping an arm around David's waist and leaned in close, whispering into David's ear. "Hey handsome, why don't we blow this off, and have a quickie in the closet?" He was half serious. After that conversation with Blaine he wanted to make love to his boyfriend, to prove to both himself and Blaine that they would make it. Sebastian was disappointed when all he got in return was an eye roll, being forced to watch his two high school enemies declare their love for one another, and a slight smile. He was hoping for some kind of acknowledgement to what he just said. Sure, it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but all he needed right now was his loving boyfriend to make him feel better. Yes, he was a prick, but he needed his little bear cub to be there for him. Then again, David had been distant recently. Maybe they were slowly falling apart. Sebastian needed to find a way to fix this relationship. David pulled him to their seats. Soon, the annoyingly happy couple entered from separate aisles, while singing "As Long as You're Mine" From Wicked—"Who actually fucking does that?" Sebastian thought.

"What is this, a Lifetime original movie?" Sebastian mumbled. It seemed like everything Anderson did was a scene out of a musical. Sebastian was there when the man proposed. It was like the end of a Disney movie, like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. He seriously wouldn't have been surprised if there was a fairy godmother hidden somewhere. Sebastian soon felt a nudge in the ribs, by his beloved boyfriend. He sat there, zoning out, imagining what he figured would be David's dream wedding. The two of them and a few witnesses at City Hall, and then dinner with Paul, and a few others at some Mom and Pop place. The image made him smile slightly. He knew they didn't need a big romantic gesture, filled with singing to prove that they loved each other. He actually thought marriage was pointless. It was just a piece a paper telling the rest of the world that you would love each other, unconditionally for eternity.

In the middle of the big finale, the couple saying 'I do' Kurt fell flat on the ground. Sebastian had definitely not seen that one coming. Everyone was worried about the little beast that Princess was caring, something that Sebastian had totally forgotten about. They all rushed to the hospital. A few hours later, it was confirmed that Princess lost the baby. Sebastian watched as David went over to Anderson and gave him his condolences. They silently went back to their hotel room.

Sebastian watched as David sat on their bed undressing, while he was on his phone checking up on the status of his current court case.

"I can't believe losing a child in that way or at all…it must be so painful for Kurt and Blaine. I hope I never have go through that." David whispered, which made Sebastian stop what he was doing and look up at David before rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Please, if we were expecting, you'd get an abortion, so we wouldn't have that problem." Sebastian said, matter-of-factly. There was no way in hell that he'd let David go through the pain of losing a child and he knew adoption was just as painful in its own way.

Next thing he knew, David was standing up, glaring at him. Sebastian didn't realize that he said anything to offend his lover.

"What makes you think I would do that?" David asked, obviously annoyed.

"Kids are for narcissistic people who want carbon copies of themselves." Sebastian said mainly thinking of his own parents.

"No you are selfish. You only think of yourself. Do you even realize that an abortion has the same emotional effects of a miscarriage?" David said angrily, which caught Sebastian off guard. Sebastian just stared at him unsure what to say or do. He had no idea that David felt that way, or that an abortion would hurt him just the same. He only wanted the best for his love. Sebastian was trying to find a way to word all of those feelings, but then the other man started to speak again.

"I love you, and I want a family and a wedding with you, but I am tired of sacrificing what I want in life for you. If you can't make sacrifices for me, then we are through."

Sebastian was trying to figure out how he could sacrifice anything for David. In his eyes, everything they did, they decided together. The only job offers either of them got after college was in Chicago, so they moved there. Sebastian wanted to take David to football games, but he was always working. They both agreed on the no marriage and no children rules, or so Sebastian thought. Before Sebastian could say anything, David left taking Sebastian's heart with him. Sebastian just watched, not sure what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Years Later

David smiled as he glanced at the sleeping three year old on the plane seat next to him. Xander, short for Alexander, had given him hell the entire time he was packing for their move from San Francisco to New York, and was even harder to get out of the house this morning. Xander really didn't want to leave his home, even though it meant that he got to see his favorite uncles, Kurtie and Blainey, all the time and that he was closer to Grandpa Paul. David understood the feeling. He really didn't want to leave either. San Francisco was his and Xander's home. He had called their small house home for over four years now. It was the house that he brought Xander to from the hospital, it held so many precious memories. He could also understand the little boy's perspective. San Francisco was all he really knew, except for the few times they visited Paul, and Kurt and Blaine. As David glanced at the boy wearing the Flash costume that he never took off unless bribed otherwise, he remembered why they were moving cross country, yet again, and well last time Xander was still in his womb. It was because it was the best thing for him and his baby boy.

After David left Sebastian in the hotel room that night four years ago, he went to their apartment, packed everything that was his. He put what he didn't need in storage and got a hotel room. He sent emails out to a few of his college friends asking if they had any jobs that he could take. He was determined to find somewhere to go where Sebastian wouldn't find him. That meant that going to live with his dad for a while was out of the question that would be the first place that Sebastian would look. He already crossed Kurt and Blaine off his list. He wasn't going to bother them after what just happened.

A few days after he sent out the emails, he got a reply from one of his college friends, saying that his firm had an opening and they would gladly give David the position. This office offered David much more than he was getting paid currently, and actually let him be an agent to some well-known athletes. It seemed too good to be true, but David agreed to go and check out the job. He ended up taking it and moving to San Francisco, where he and his son, Alexander Paul Karofsky, ended up living for the last few years. The only reason they were moving to New York, was due to a sexual harassment problem at work. Over the course of the past four years, the friend that had hired David, also the owner of the firm, had made countless attempts to get with David, and David had simply declined. One night it went out of hand, David defended himself and the next morning, David was fired.

After that horrendous event, David decided that he was going to open his own sports agents firm. It didn't take long for him to decide on where it was going to be based. A lot of David's clients, who said that they would like to remain his clients even after what had happened, were transferring to New York based teams, and many rookie players had contacted him, asking him to be their agent. That and the added bonus that it was much closer to Paul and Kurt and Blaine had offered to babysit whenever David had to work late, made New York their new home.

When the plane landed, David softly woke up Xander. "Come on Bud, it's time to get off the plane."

"Pa, you carry me." The small boy said sleepily.

The young father chuckled and should his head. "I can't I have other things to carry, but I bet once we get to baggage claim, Uncle Blaine will give you a piggy back ride.

This made Xander perk up. "We're going to see Blainey?"

David nodded and smiled. "He and Uncle Kurt are going to take us to our new house."

Xander grinned and took off his seat belt and started jumping up and down. "Can we go?" He kept repeating over and over.

David chuckled and got what they had on the plane before taking Xander's hand and leading him off the plane. They went over to baggage claim and David searched the crowds looking for Blaine or Kurt. Xander saw Blaine first. He let go of David's hand and ran towards Blaine.

"Alexander!" David yelled.

Blaine picked up Xander and waved his hand up so David could see him. "I got little Flash." Blaine called with a chuckle.

"My name's not Flash, it's Xander, Blainey." The toddler said with a giggle.

"Are you sure you're not the Flash and Xander isn't your secret identity?"

Xander shook his head, even though he wasn't sure what Blaine meant.

"Are you sure? You can run really fast."

Xander nodded. "It's just a costume, Blainey, see?" He took off his mask to reveal a shaggy mess of light brown hair.

Blaine just giggled.

Kurt and David returned with all David and Xander's luggage. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he placed the luggage down and went over to Blaine and Xander. "Will you stop playing with the kid who's more mature than you and help us carry their stuff to the car?" Kurt asked Blaine, a little annoyed that Blaine was hogging the young boys attention.

Xander pouted and gave Kurt big puppy dog eyes. "But Blainey hasn't given me a piggy back ride. I want a piggy back ride." Xander whined.

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine put the small boy down and knelt in front of him. "I promise that I'll give you a piggy back ride and play with you all you want once we get to your new house. We can play on the play set Kurt and I put in the backyard, deal?"

Xander nodded sadly and put his mask back on

They went to Kurt and Blaine's car and got it all loaded up. They drove to a three bedroom house in Brooklyn. David had sent all their furniture and Kurt and Blaine had already set everything important up. Of course, they had bought Xander a brand new racecar bed and decorated his room with superhero stuff already. All that was left to do was unpack the things they had brought with them. Blaine played with Xander in the back yard as Kurt and David unpacked.

They were half way through with packing when David looked up at Kurt. "You need to stop using Xander to fill the pain you guys have over losing Elizabeth. One day, you won't be able to spoil him because you have kids of your own and he'll be hurt or not understand."

Kurt nodded and gave David a pointed look. "You need to stop using us as filler second dads. You're right one day, we won't be able to be there for him as much as we are right now, and he's not going to have this weird three dad thing he has going on. It's time you move on and try dating or even try giving Sebastian a second chance. He'd love to know you are alive. One day, he'll even love Xander, if he gets to meet him."

David shook his head. "No, Sebastian doesn't want this live, and I'm not going to force this life upon him. Besides, Xander and I make a great team. We don't need anyone else. My dad and I were fine by ourselves after the divorce, and you and your dad were fine on your own too." He said stubbornly, there was no way in hell he was letting Sebastian to come in and ruin what they had. Honestly, he was afraid of getting hurt again.

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "Our dads didn't have a choice at being single dads. You have a choice, and you are being stubborn and selfish, only thinking of the pain Sebastian caused you." Kurt said and noticed that David was trying to interrupt him. Kurt glared at him and pointed his finger. "David Gregory Karofsky keep your mouth shut and hear what I have to say."

David gave him a sheepish look, but allowed Kurt to say what he had to say, knowing damn well that if he didn't Kurt would make him regret that decision sooner or later.

"Now, please give Sebastian a second chance. I'm begging you. For the past two years, he comes to our apartment late at night demanding for me to tell him where you are. The worst nights, are the nights that he convinces himself that you are dead. He convinces himself that instead of running away, you committed suicide. I guess the worst attack was right after you had Xander, and I went to help you. It was so bad that Blaine had to take him to a mental hospital. "

David froze a little. He found it odd that Sebastian thought he was dead at one of the biggest times he thought about committing suicide. Right after having Xander, he didn't think he could handle being single parent. He had thought about killing himself and giving Xander to Kurt and Blaine. That way, everyone would be happy. Well, at least Kurt, Blaine and his baby boy. He had the gun in his hand, ready to blow his brains out when he heard Xander cry. It was then that he realized that he couldn't be selfish and leave his son in the world alone like that.

Kurt didn't notice or know about that. He took a breath and continued. "He spent a month there and then went to France to live with his mom for about a year. She finally convinced him that he needed to come back here and stop doing whatever he was doing there. Also, he never stops looking for you. He bothers your dad, and us. He travels places looking for you. I guess he went to Italy looking for you. I don't know why. I can't believe these words are escaping my mouth, but Sebastian deserves a second chance. Don't think of Sebastian though, think of Xander. He needs to know about his other dad. He's going to grow up blaming himself for the break up if you don't let them meet." Kurt said finally ending his lecture.

David thought about all that Kurt told him. He knew why Sebastian looked in Italy. They always went there for vacation and it was one of David's favorite places in the world. He couldn't wait to take Xander when he was older. He watched Xander and Blaine playing in the backyard and sighed. He imagined the three of them—David, Xander, and Sebastian—playing football or hide and go seek. He couldn't help but smile. He looked over at Kurt and sighed. "Give me some time, but I think I can give him a second chance."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stood just a few yards away from where his boyfriend walked away what seemed like seconds ago. Instead of chasing David, he stood there frozen in shock, as if this were all a nightmare, and he'd wake up in a matter of seconds, with his bear cub holding him tight. After an hour of staring at the door, and no changes, Sebastian slowly began to realize that this might be the end. About fifteen minutes later, he was out the door and on his way to the airport, hoping it wasn't too late to repent for whatever it was that he did wrong to upset his lover.

It had taken over an hour to get to the airport and then he stood in line for what have been at least another hour and a half just to be told that there was no way he could get to Chicago before late Monday night. There was a freak snowstorm coming and the last plane to leave was the only plane to leave in the next forty-eight hours. He tried to get on a train, or a bus, but the same answer. He even tried renting a car, but all rentals were booked. He went to his hotel, checked out and went to his mother's penthouse. He stayed in there for two whole days.

When it was finally safe to go out, Sebastian went straight to Tiffany's but found nothing that suited his love so after hours of searching for the perfect rings for him and David he ended up getting custom ordered Claddagh rings. He knew that wasn't the sort of thing that one would buy at Tiffany's but he thought that they were perfect for him and David. Claddagh rings had different meanings, depending the way you wore them, so they would be noncommittal, which was perfect for Sebastian, yet full of meaning. He ended up getting two white gold claddagh rings, and where the heart was were heart shaped garnet stones, both of their birthstones, and the crown and hands were etched in crystals.

He hoped that David would love the meaning behind the rings. The two hands meaning friendship, the heart meaning love and the crown meaning loyalty. Sebastian's favorite quality of claddagh rings were the different meanings. If you wore them on your right hand with the heart facing out it meant that you were single and interested, but if the heart was inwards, it meant that your heart was claimed by another. If you wore it on the left hand with the heart out you were engaged, and the heart in meant that you were married. To Sebastian, these types of rings were perfect, he wasn't forced to become the ultra-committed like Blaine, but it did show that he cared. He wouldn't leave the city until the rings were finished. He rushed home as soon as they were done, his own on his right hand with the heart facing in, and David's in the signature Tiffany blue box.

When he entered their apartment, to find it nearly empty. He was crushed. He ended up trying to drink himself to death. For nearly three weeks, Sebastian didn't leave his apartment, except to buy more alcohol. He had ended up losing his cushy job as a lawyer, which pissed off his father than doing any severe damage, he still had his trust funds, so he was set for money. After about three months, when the alcohol wasn't doing its job anymore, Sebastian set out to find David and convince him to take him back.

First, he called all of their mutual college friends to see if they heard from David. When that was a bust, he went out to Ohio and pestered Paul for two weeks straight, but the man said absolutely nothing about his son or his whereabouts. At this point, Sebastian was getting desperate, and finally decided to bother the mourning couple. For a whole week, Sebastian begged every second for them to tell him where David was or for at least Kurt to tell David that Sebastian was sorry for his rude comments and that he would do anything to get him back. After that proved to be in vain, Sebastian went with his crazier schemes and decided to go to Italy to search for his love.

To a normal person, running away to Italy after a measly fight, might be a bit drastic, but Sebastian had insisted that that's where David had taken refuge after their agreement on the night of the failed Anderson-Hummel wedding. Italy was the first place that Sebastian had taken David, and they had went there many times over the course of their relationship, and each time, David had fallen more and more in love with the place. He'd always say that when he was rich enough that he'd buy a villa in Naples for his summer home, and then he'd change and say that he'd want to retire and move to Tuscany when they were older. Whatever his story was, David would always tell Sebastian that one day he wanted to live in Italy with him. For three months, Sebastian searched all of Italy for David, hoping to find him.

After he had finally given up, Sebastian flew to New York, unsure what to do next with his life. He was jobless, and loveless. He always wore his claddagh ring and David's on a chain around his neck. He spent a few days stuck in his mother's penthouse all alone. He decided to go to a bar and just drink his sorrows away. He laughed a little when he realized that he ended up in a gay bar that was mainly frequented by bears. After several drinks and being hit on by several bears and daddies, who wanted a little twink like him to have for the night, Sebastian had an epiphany of sorts.

His drunken and heartbroken mind had come up with one solution for David's disappearance, and why no one would tell him where David was—albeit it was a rather drastic solution it was the most plausible in his mind: suicide. It only made sense because no one would privy him with the information to his sweet bear cub's location. He was rather pissed that no one told him that his love was dead.

After a few drinks, he called himself a cab and went over to Blaine and Kurt's apartment. He banged on the door, with a mixture of yelling and sobs. After what seemed to be forever, Blaine answered the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily and confused, as anyone would be at four in the morning when awoken by a sobbing drunk. Blaine didn't understand the slurred words that the drunk man was saying in between sobs. Blaine was glad that Kurt had gone to San Francisco, because he knew Kurt was angry at the man, but was respecting David's wishes by not telling Sebastian why he was angry, or anything about David's current lifestyle, even though he and Blaine believed that Sebastian should know that he had a child in the world.

Blaine slowly ushered the drunken man, who appeared to be having some sort of mental episode, into the apartment and led him into the living room. When Blaine finally got Sebastian to sit down, he knelt down in front of him.

"Bas, what's wrong, and calm down so I can actually understand you this time." Blaine said in caring tone, which was surprising considering the hour.

After a few minutes, Sebastian broke the silence. "Blaine he left me here," he uttered in a tone that was barely audible.

Blaine groaned and dragged a hand through his messy curls, while closing his eyes and his other hand on the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe Sebastian had bothered him at this time, over something that happened months ago. "Bas, that was months ago…what you need to do is get your shit together, stop feeling sorry for yourself and prove that your even worthy of a second chance before you can get him back."

Sebastian glared at the other man. In a matter of seconds, he went from a heap of tears on the chair to pinning the other man against the wall, full of anger. As if he were ready to kill him for his previous words.

"I'm not stupid, Anderson, I know he's gone," Sebastian said through gritted teeth "you all say the same bullshit. 'Get yourself together and he'll come back to you one day.' I'm tired of fucking lies. You all know that he left me here. He's gone. David left me in my own personal hell, and you all get laughs as I search the world looking for him. Well I'm not your entertainment any more. I figured out your little act and I am going to end it soon."

Blaine suddenly felt afraid for his own life, but thought that he needed to convince the man in front of him that he was wrong. "Sebastian, you have to believe me. We are not getting any fun out of seeing you like this. I would have told you everything, but Kurt had insisted that we respect David's wishes.—"

"So you're telling me that in his suicide note, David instructed you and Kurt to lie to me and make me think that he was alive and would return to me one day soon. Oh that's just pathetic. No one would ever believe that in a million years." Sebastian said as he stepped away and stumbled onto the love seat behind him

Blaine was beyond confused at this point. "David is not dead. In fact, he's far from it. Why would we keep his death away from you like that? That's just cruel and unusual punishment right there." Blaine said as he cautiously stepped towards the unhinged man.

Sebastian looked at him with the most sincere look that he had ever given anyone in his life. "After all the shit that I have put everyone on this planet through in my twenty seven years, I deserve it." He said as tears stung his cheeks, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Blaine's heart broke as he heard those words from the other man's mouth. Sure, he didn't care too much for the other man, and yes he was a genuine asshole, but he knew how much it hurt to love someone and not even hear their voice for a long period of time. He would never ever lie to someone if their loved one was dead. That was just the cruelest thing to do to a person. He took a deep breath and put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water, and then I'm going to help you see this rationally." Blaine said before stepping into the kitchen to get a glass of water, only to return to an unconscious man and Kurt's favorite piece of furniture covered in crimson red blood.

After a month in a psychiatric drug induced haze in one of New York City's best psychiatric wards, and then another year getting drunk each day and screwing any man that was willing in the finest night clubs of Paris; Sebastian was in for a rude awakening—both figuratively and physically.

Sebastian's mother stormed into her son's room and opened the curtains to let in the light of the late afternoon, before pouring a large bucket of ice cold water on her sleeping son.

"Wake up, Sebastian!" The woman yelled, but yet it seemed elegant, in a way.

"Enough of this pity party and drunken stupor that you have gotten yourself into. This is not the young man I raised, nor is this the sweet boy that I love with all of my heart."

When all she got in return was a few grumbles from the twenty-eight year old, before he pulled the covers above his head and moved slightly; the older woman pulled the covers off of the man, moved him before slapping him across the face.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet me in the dining room for an adult conversation, or I will kick your naked ass onto the street with not a single bit of help from me for the rest of your life." With those harsh words, she left the room.

Four minutes later, Sebastian walked into the dining room and sat across the table from his mother, slightly afraid of what the women was going to do to him at this point.

"Morning Mama. May I ask what this is all about?" Sebastian asked in a polite manner, despite what had just happened in the other room.

The woman handed her son a cup of coffee and sighed slightly. "For one, Sebastian it is nearly four in the afternoon." She informed him.

"I want to talk to you. What you are doing to yourself is no good. I understand that you are heartbroken, but it has been nearly two years. The mourning period of this relationship that you had with David is long over. It is time that you moved on with your life. He has moved on with his life and it time you moved on with yours. I know you have said that you have moved on, but if you truly moved on you would resume working and tried to find love, not fucking any man that has a pulse and drinking your sorrows away.

"I want you to be the young man that I raised and show the world how special you are. If David was the one for you, he will come back to you, but you have to do the work for him to want to return. You can't just revert to your old ways and expect him to still be in love with you. You must meet him half way there. Love is full of compromise, not just using one another when it is convenient for you. I urge you to learn from my mistakes with love and live a life full of happiness and love."

Two and a half years later, Sebastian was living in a penthouse, in Kurt and Blaine's building—this made the nights where he had his episodes a lot easier, they could just carry him to his apartment and leave him on the couch. Sebastian was also the head lawyer and owner of one of the most successful law firms in New York City. He was getting better at not getting drunk and bothering the two other men at the middle of the night, but he did have his relapses, but at least he hadn't tried to kill himself any times recently.

The morning after Kurt and Blaine helped a friend of theirs move into their house from California, Sebastian was woken up by a knock at his front door. Sebastian slowly got up from his bed—proof that he hadn't bothered the couple the night before—and went to the front door to answer the door. He assumed it was Kurt or Blaine and they had forgotten their key to the penthouse. Sebastian was extremely surprised to find a two year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes that matched his own. He knelt down to talk to the small girl.

"Excuse me sweetie, but are you lost?" He asked her in his sweetest voice possible.

The young girl looked at him, obviously confused. "My name is Ava," She said with a hint of a French accent, "I'm looking for 'Bastian. He's my papa."


	5. Meeting Ava

Blaine was worried, no he was terrified that when he entered his friend's apartment that he would find his rotting corpse surrounded by a bunch of empty whiskey bottles. Sebastian hadn't shown up at Blaine and Kurt's apartment drunk, or at all for that matter, for two weeks. Normally, that would be a good thing but Sebastian wasn't answering their texts either and they were trying to get ahold of him, because David agreed to see him.

Blaine finally got the courage to go up Sebastian's penthouse. He didn't even have to the spare key, the door was unlocked. Blaine was not expecting what he saw and heard: Frozen being blared from the living room, there were toys and little girl's clothing everywhere, and a little girl with curly blond hair—that Blaine could tell wasn't being cared for properly, the hair that is—running around with glitter. This was the one scenario that he did not picture, nor did he ever picture in Sebastian's apartment.

"Sweetie, you need to stop that. Glitter belongs on paper." Blaine told the mysterious little girl see glanced at him and ran off towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came out of the kitchen, balancing the little girl. Sebastian looked exhausted, not I'm-a-drunk-who-never-sleeps exhausted, new dad exhausted. "Hey Blaine, I was just making Ava, and I breakfast. Do you and Kurt want to join us?"

Blaine glanced at Sebastian and then the girl, who must have been Ava, and it all clicked.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped. We love kids and we know how to take care of curly hair, which you obviously don't." Blaine chastised.

Sebastian chewed his lip. "I thought that I, of all people, having a daughter would have hurt you two. I didn't want to hurt you two, you're my only friends." He said honestly.

Blaine nodded and opened his arms for Ava and then took her from Sebastian. "Take a shower, clean your penthouse, or call a maid, and take a nap. I think once Kurt sees this little angel, he's going to want to give her a well needed make over. Oh and by the way you have a date tonight, at the karaoke place on fifty-second. He's a friend of Kurt and mine. Don't worry, we'll watch the little princess. We're watching one of our friend's son tonight anyway." Blaine said with a smile. "You have a nice day off and nice night. Be there at eight." And with that he was gone.


	6. Reunion

As soon as Blaine left with Ava, Sebastian collapsed on the couch. No matter how uncomfortable it was with the disarray of playthings littering it, or how noisy the room was with "Let It Go" playing on full volume, Sebastian was out within a mere ten seconds. Sebastian woke up in the mid-afternoon. At first, he started to panic at the lack of his little girl's presence, but then a new type of panic started to arise. He had a date. He hadn't actually been on a proper date since he and David had been together. In fact, David was the only person he actually ever dated. Every other man he was with was just some person he used for meaningless sex, including Ava's father who still remained nameless after the past two weeks.

Sebastian took a deep breath as he stood up from the couch. He turned off the movie and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. He then glanced at the uneaten breakfast that he made hours ago. He cleaned it up before calling a maid and hopping in the shower. He had some weird epiphany in the shower: if he was going to date, he needed to take things slow. If not for himself, then for Ava. She was still adjusting to life with Sebastian, he didn't need to go back to his old tricks. He honestly didn't feel like right now was the best time to start dating either, but he knew that there was no saying no to Kurt and Blaine once they got their minds set on something.

Sebastian knew that he just had to tell the guy tonight that he wasn't looking for anything serious right now, but if it went well that he would be open for a second date. He got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed in a light blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He grabbed his wallet, keys and a few things of Ava's before heading down Blaine and Kurt's apartment.

Sebastian knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. After what seemed to be forever, Blaine answered the door.

Blaine glanced at Sebastian and sighed before letting him in. "Why didn't you tell us that she has limited knowledge of the English language?"

Sebastian shrugged and handed Blaine Ava's favorite pajamas and teddy bear. "I was too tired and you didn't give me a chance to really to say anything before taking her. What's the big deal? Kurt knows French, right? Wait, where is he?"

Blaine glanced towards their bedroom. "He's laying down, he's not feeling well."

Sebastian grinned, thinking he found a way out of this ridiculous date. "Well, in that case, let me take Ava home—"

"Nope, we having been trying to get this guy to date you for a long time. Kurt would kill you if you canceled. Actually, I'd kill you, come to think of it. "

Sebastian frowned. "What is the big deal? It's just a date."

Blaine chuckled. "You'll see when you get there."

Sebastian glared at him. "Can I at least say bye?"

Blaine nodded.

"Ma petite princesse!" He called. As soon as the words left his mouth Ava—whose blond curls were now brushed and up in a bun, was in a Cinderella costume—came running to greet her father.

"Père!" Ava exclaimed as she hugged Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I'm going out and I won't be back until after you have fallen asleep. Be good for Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt while I'm not here, okay? If you need me have them call me and I'll come as soon as I can." He instructed in French.

Ava nodded sadly, not liking being left behind. She hugged Sebastian tightly before saying goodbye and getting down.

Sebastian sighed, said goodbye to Blaine, and then left promptly. He took a taxi to the Karaoke bar. He was early, so he decided to go to a nearby flower shop and get the most beautiful assortment of flowers he could find. He ended up getting a bouquet of different colored sunflowers—David's favorites, subconsciously grabbing them. Sebastian entered the karaoke bar and sat at a table. He honestly didn't know how he was going to recognize his date, but he waited. After about ten minutes, a familiar man entered the venue: David. His David was alive and looking better than ever.

Sebastian stood to go greet the other man, but David must have seen him as he entered because he was walking towards Sebastian.

David frowned when he saw the flowers. "They swore you didn't know it was me coming here tonight. " He hissed as he approached Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned and shook his head. "No, I didn't know it was you. I saw these and figured they'd be perfect for whoever I was seeing tonight. Can you please just give me a second chance? They obviously went through a lot to get us together. You look amazing, by the way." He said and pulled out David's chair for him.

David reluctantly sat down and pulled himself in. He had no idea why Kurt and Blaine had decided on a karaoke bar, even if it was a very upscale one. They probably wanted them to sing out their issues and live happily ever after, but there was no way that was going to happen.

The two sat awkwardly, Sebastian constantly checking his phone. Finally, Sebastian broke the silence. "I for one am glad Blaine insisted that I didn't cancel." He said with a grin.

"You were going to cancel? Figures." David said angrily.

"My life is so crazy right now, that I didn't think a date would be a good idea—"

"You think your life is crazy? My life is crazy it has been since—"David stopped his angry words when he saw a gold ring on Sebastian's right hand. He took a minute to process things. "You're with someone and you agreed to go on a date with me?" He asked, clearly disgusted.

Sebastian looked at him confused then glanced at the claddagh ring and sighed. "David, it's not exactly what you think. Yes, I was going to cancel, and yes there is someone special who has recently entered my life but they—"

David cut him off again. "You have someone? You know what? I shouldn't have come. I have Xander in my life and I knew agreeing to see you would only end up hurting him." David said and stood up. Before Sebastian could say anything, David had stormed off in his rage.

For the second time in his life, Sebastian watched David walk off. This time he was too confused to actually care.

"Why are you with someone with the same name as the nickname you used to call me?" Sebastian whispered after David left.


	7. Other's meddle

Dave didn't even stop to think about what he was doing: he ran from Sebastian and the karaoke bar until he found a park about two blocks away. He found a bench and sat down. He let himself calm down.

He could come up with so many different excuses on why that date went horribly wrong. He was up all night with Xander; therefore, he was more irritable, but he knew there were ways he could have gotten around that. In truth, he wasn't ready to forgive Sebastian, even if it wasn't totally the other man's fault that he was mad. It was self sabotage. Because Dave didn't want the date to work out, it didn't.

Dave wasn't ready to let Sebastian into his life, and especially not into Xander's. He came up with any excuse from their short date to prove Sebastian didn't deserve a second chance. After sometime, he realized that he needed to be an adult about this and go talk to Sebastian. He wasn't going to sing like he was sure the other couple had planned-why else would they send them to a karaoke bar? Unlike, Kurt and Blaine like to think singing doesn't solve relationship issues.

Dave went back to the bar, but when he arrived and went to the table it wasn't occupied. All that was on the table was the tip and the tiger lilies. Dave picked up the lilies and headed out. He threw away the flowers and headed to a less populated bar to get a drink.

—

Sebastian sat at the table just staring in the direction that Dave left. He didn't know what to think. In hindsight, he knew he shouldn't have worn the ring on a date, but he couldn't help it. He was still hopelessly in love with Dave. He was still upset that Dave didn't give him the chance to explain himself, and that Dave was clearly with this Xander guy, so why did Kurt and Blaine set them up?

After sitting at the table for a few minutes, Sebastian paid, and left the bar, leaving the flowers behind, hoping that they could do someone else a favor. He headed back to the high rise. Instead of going to the couple's apartment right away to pick up his daughter: he went to his own apartment. He found a box and put the rings in it along with a note, and headed to his friends' apartment.

Sebastian took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a few moments, a very confused and disappointed Blaine answered the door, and let his friend into the apartment.

"You're back way earlier than expected." Blaine said with an emotionless tone.

Sebastian nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I appreciate the gesture, because I missed having him in my life, even if it was just as friends. He seemed to shoot me down almost immediately. I shouldn't have started telling him that I almost thought about asking you to reschedule or even just not coming."

Blaine looked at Sebastian and frowned. "Why on Earth would you do that, and why would you tell him that?" He asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm at the point where I am ready to date. I just started raising my daughter, and I need to focus on that," he explained, "but when I tried to explain it was as if he shut me down completely. Then he saw my ring

"I know I shouldn't have worn it, but my heart still belongs to Dave and it might always belong to him," Sebastian admitted.

Blaine nodded before glancing at the other man's hand. "Where is it now?"

Sebastian held up the box. "In here. I was hoping you could give them to him the next time you see him." He said as he held out the box for Blaine to take.

Blaine took the box from him with a sigh.

"I have a question. Why did you two set up if he's with this Xander guy?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine was confused at first, but came up with a fake explanation. "We thought they were broken up."

Sebastian nodded and looked towards the living room and saw Ava watching Frozen with a bored looking boy. "Who's he?" Sebastian asked gesturing to the boy.

Blaine turned his head. He wanted to tell him the truth, but knew that was Dave's job. "Oh he's a friend of Kurt's son. This parents needed a date night, so we offered to watch him." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Sebastian noticed Kurt was missing, and figured that he was still under the weather. After a few minutes of catching up, Sebastian went over to get Ava, but saw she was too engrossed with the movie, so he went over to the little boy in Flash pajamas. He chuckled a little and saw the action figures on the coffee table. " I'm Ava's dad. You look bored, do you want to play with your toys until the movie's over?"

Xander nodded excitedly, and they played until the movie was over. Sebastian said goodbye to the boy and Blaine before taking his daughter home.

—

Around eleven o'clock, Dave went over to Kurt and Blaine's apartment. He was late, because waited until he was sober.

Blaine glared at Dave and pulled him in. Kurt had woken up about an hour after Sebastian left, and Xander was fast asleep on the couch. Blaine took him to the kitchen where Kurt was.

"Why in the world didn't you tell him he has a son? I can personally attest that he has grown up since the last time you've seen him." Kurt asked, obviously anger, but also upset that the little boy didn't know he met his dad and half sister.

Dave sighed. "I'm just not ready for opening myself up to him."

Kurt sighed and slid the wooden box to Dave.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, but Sebastian wanted me to give to it to you." Blaine lied as he sat down.

Dave started to open it, but the couple stopped him. "Open it in private."

Dave took Xander home and before he went to sleep he opened the box. There were two golden claddah rings with garnet stones in the middle: one was on a chain. There was also a note. Dave opened the note.

'Dave,

I know that tonight didn't go very well, but I wanted to say you were absolutely right. I shouldn't wear a ring on my finger when going on a date. Truth is there is this amazing man that stumbled his way into my life over a decade ago. Even if I didn't realize it, my heart has belonged to him since a day in the hospital. He walked out of my life nearly five years ago. I will never get over him. I want you to give these rings to someone very special to you; although, they are personalized. Someone who can protect your heart, because I failed to do so.

Love,

Bas'

Dave sighed and put the box in his dresser. He was more conflicted than ever.

Over the course of five months, Sebastian and Dave would occasionally run into each other, without the kids. Sometimes it was at the grocery store, other times it was a coffee shop, but most times it was the lobby of Kurt and Blaine (and Sebastian's) building. They never said more than a few words to each other, and most times they didn't even acknowledge each other; however, whenever they were at a coffee shop whoever was in front of the other in line would order the other's coffee order, and have the baristas give it to him.

It was now New Year's Eve. Sebastian was supposed to be in Paris, but his mother had to cancel. Dave was supposed to go to Ohio, but Paul had also cancelled, so both men were able to attend Kurt and Blaine's New Year's Eve party; however, both parents were conspiring with The Anderson-Hummels to push the other together.

Dave and Xander had just gotten off the up elevator when Sebastian and Ava were getting off the down elevator. The two-year-old girl ran to the older boy and hugged him. The two had grown close as they were both babysat by there honorary uncles together frequently. They ran towards the apartment. The two fathers avoided each other's eyes and walked to their friends' apartment in an awkward silence. When they reached the party, a six month pregnant Kurt greeted them at the two.

"That's it. I've had enough." He said and dragged them both to the outdoor balcony. He pushed them outside. "You two can't come in until you've actually talked to each other." He said before shutting the door and locking it behind him.

They both stared at their feet, as if they were in an unspoken competition to see who was going to break the silence.

Sebastian wasn't wearing a coat or anything, so he started to shiver in the frigid air. "Hummel has always been one for dramatics." Sebastian mumbled.

Dave chuckled and nodded. "I don't think he'll ever grow out of that. Who's the girl?"

"Ava? She my daughter. I didn't even know she existed until six months ago."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Who's the kid?"

Dave was quiet. "Xander."

"That's Xander? That little boy is Xander? I assumed he was your boyfriend, but he's your son?"

"Our son." Dave corrected.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right?" Sebastian responded as his eyes widened.

Dave nodded. "His name is Alexander Paul Kaforsky-Smythe."

"So I've had a kid who's four-he must have been conceived around the time you left."

"I was eight weeks pregnant when I left." Dave muttered.

"And I was so immature that you just left instead of telling me. I lost five years because I was immature? The only reason I don't regret this is because I wouldn't have Ava. I want to know him."

Dave simply nodded. Blaine, who had been watching, let them in.

Once they warmed up, Dave called Xander aside and took him to Sebastian. "Kiddo, I want you to meet my friend Sebastian."

Sebastian waved to him.

Xander waved back. "You're Ava's daddy."

Sebastian nodded with a smile. "I am kid."

Dave swallowed. "He's also your daddy."

Xander shook his head and looked up at Dave. "No. If he was my daddy he and Ava would live with us, and you two would love each other like Blainey and Kurt do."

Sebastian frowned and bent down and looked Xander in the eyes. "Kid, things aren't every easy for me and Papa. I promise that I will spend as much time as I can with you and we can play superheroes all the time. If Papa and I are each other's happily ever afters, then we will happen when things are right."

That seemed enough for Xander. He ran back to the chocolate fountain.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched him.

The two men had spent the rest of the night getting to know each other all over again. At the strike of midnight, they both looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss had the same spark their first kiss had. Sebastian wrapped his hands around Dave's head.

When they finally pulled away. Sebastian looked at Dave. "I don't think we can ever be just friends." He murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Four years later

It had been nearly five years since that fateful New Year's Eve party that finally got Dave and Sebastian come clean to one another and resume their life together. A year and a half later, Dave proposed to Sebastian, using the claddagh rings that Sebastian bought all those years ago. Six months after that the two got married. It was just a small ceremony in their backyard. The only people there were Paul, Esmé—Sebastian's mom—Xander, Ava, and Kurt, Blaine and their daughter Satine.

Dave had just finished a conference call with one of his clients on the west coast. He was just cleaning up for the day, because he had taken the rest of the day off because he and Sebastian were taking Xander to his first football game. Nine years old was a little bit old for that, but Dave rarely had a chance to go—and he absolutely refused to miss Xander's first time seeing a football game in person—or they had a to postpone it for various reasons: generally it was one of the kids being sick, the two deciding that the weather was too bad to go, or Ava's babysitters canceling because of reasons beyond their control. While they were at the game, Kurt was taking Ava and Satine to see the Nutcracker.

Just as Dave was about to leave his office Sebastian and Xander entered the office. Xander ran to his papa and quickly hugged him before pulling away and bouncing excitedly. As they made their way to the elevator Sebastian pulled Dave aside.

Sebastian had decided to become a stay-at-home dad, not wanting to miss any more than what he already missed of his kids' lives. He had one of his strongest Lawyer's take over the firm, but still oversaw the important dealings of the firm, and took a few cases when he was needed. Since Ava had started school, he started working again, at least during school hours.

"I'm going to go back to being a stay-at-home dad." Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Dave looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes before leaning in to whisper in Dave's ear. "I'm six weeks pregnant, babe."

Dave's eyes lit up. They had been trying for a baby for a few months. He kissed Sebastian and pulled him close.

"I love you so much." He whispered, gazing into his husband's eyes.

—

Nine months later, Sebastian was a week overdue and completely miserable. Everything ached: his lower back from carrying the extra thirty pounds around, his hips from the widening of his hips, his ribs because of the constant kicks, and his chest. Besides the aching body, he was constantly exhausted, because, even though Dave tried to get the baby to stop, the baby would kick constantly while he was trying to sleep, he couldn't find a comfortable position, and the constant muscle aches contributed.

"I really feel awful that you had to endure this by yourself, and I fully appreciate you being here to help me." Sebastian said softly as Dave, who was giving him a back massage.

Dave chuckled as he leans forward and kisses Sebastian's temple. "It's my pleasure to take care of you. I hate seeing you so miserable.

"I've been researching different ways to help induce labor, and we've done almost all of them." Dave said softly.

Sebastian bit his lip, knowing exactly what he was talking about. They had tried eating spicy food, light exercise, and even pumping breast milk. The one thing that they had yet to try was using sex to induce labor. Sebastian hadn't suggested it because he didn't think Dave would want to do that, and Dave hadn't suggested it because he was afraid of causing Sebastian anymore pain.

"Is that something you want to try?" Sebastian asked tentatively, expecting his husband to turn the thought down instantly.

(Smut starts here)

Dave didn't answer the question, at least no with words. He stopped rubbing his husband's back, and slowly turned Sebastian and pinned his gravid counterpart to the bed. He tugged off Sebastian's shirt while pressing hot, wet kisses from behind Sebastian's ear to just above Sebastian's nipples. The other was slightly confused by his actions before closing his eyes and gasping at the touches.

Dave started to flick one of swollen, dark nipples with the tip of his tongue. The other he twisted with his thumb and forefinger. Over the course of Sebastian's pregnancy, his nipples had become one of his highest erogenous zones. Sebastian moaned slightly at the touches, trying to keep quiet not wanting to wake the kids.

Once the gestures invoked the desired response, Dave continued to press sweet, ginger kisses down his husband's swollen midsection until he reached his protruding belly button. Dave circled his tongue around the small orb, occasionally running his tongue over it.

After just over a minute of these unusually sensual touches, Sebastian could no longer ignore the throbbing erection in his sweatpants.

"Make love to me," Sebastian half demanded, and half pleaded, the desperation clear in his voice.

Pleased with his partner's request, Dave stopped what he was doing. He removed both of their remaining clothes, occasionally stroking Sebastian's shaft. He moved them so they were in a spooning position. He grabbed the lube from the drawer in the bedside table, and made sure his fingers were slick, then teased Sebastian's entrance with one. Sebastian whined as he started to get tired of the teasing.

Dave inserted two fingers, slowly starting to pump them deeper into his husband and moving them, stretching him. When he deemed Sebastian stretched enough, he slipped his fingers out and inserted his cock inside his husband.

Sebastian mewed as he adjusted to the familiar fullness of his husband inside him. He clenched around his husband, pushing back.

Dave chuckled. "Someone's eager," he teased as he began to move his hips, thrusting deeper into his husband. Once they reached a rhythm, Dave reached in front of Sebastian and began to pump the pregnant man's shaft. After some time, both men came hard, sobbing each other's names.

Dave pulled out, and cleaned them up. He wrapped his arms around the other man, humming softly. They both were pulled into a peaceful sleep.

(Smut over)

Hours later, Sebastian woke up to a sharp pain and a trickle of fluid between his legs: evidence that their previous activity had done as intended. He turned slightly to softly shake his sleeping husband.

"Davey... Dave...David!" He called out.

Dave slowly woke up. "Huh?" He said sleepily.

"Baby, it's time to go to the hospital." Sebastian said softly.

These words quickly brought the other out of his groggy state. He got up, threw on clothes, helped Sebastian and collected their things. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at his husband's panicked demeanor. They called all the important people and made their way to the hospital.

After hours of the repetitive string of "I'm never letting you touch me again", "I fucking hate you", and the ever popular "you come near me again I'm going to castrate you with a rusty saw," the room was filled with the shrill cries of a newborn baby. Once she was cleaned off, their newborn daughter was placed in Sebastian's arms.

"Hello baby girl," Sebastian cooed. Dave pressed kisses to his husband's sweat dampened hair.

After a good hour of debating, she was named Amelia Esmé Karofsky-Smythe.

Five years later

The two men had discussed having more children, but they were a little hesitant because of Sebastian's age, and that could cause complications. They weren't going to have anymore; in fact, they had decided Dave was going to get a vasectomy, but too much wine, and a forgotten condom on their wedding anniversary seemed to stop that plan in it's tracks. One baby wouldn't be too bad, right? They were wrong. It wasn't one baby, but two.

A seven months pregnant Sebastian was watching a movie with Mia in the living room while keeping a watchful eye on his sixteen-year-old son and "friend" working on their science project in the kitchen. It proved to be a pretty uneventful afternoon until Sebastian felt a sharper pain than the Braxton Hicks contractions he'd been feeling for the last few hours. He glanced down and saw blood on his jeans.

"Alexander! Call your father!" He yelled before everything went black.

An hour and a half later, Dave ran into the hospital. He breathlessly asked the receptionist where he could find his husband. He was directed to a waiting room in the maternity/paternity Ward. He spent hours pacing the floor of the small room. His mind going to the worst possible scenario. He didn't know how he would be able to live without the man who held his heart.

Finally, a doctor called for the family of Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe. Dave swallowed dryly as he walked to the man clad in green scrubs. He listened to the words the surgeon was saying, but the only things that caught his attention were "placental abruption," "blood transfusion," and "NICU." Eventually, Dave was granted permission to go see his husband. His heart broke as he saw his husband hooked up to various machines, but appearing as if he were simply resting.

He sat down next to the bed, tears stinging his cheek. He grabbed onto Sebastian's hand, as if it was tethering him to reality.

"Please wake up, I-I can't live without you. We have five children who need their daddy, but most of all I need you. Those four years without you were awful. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you." He rasped.

Over the course of the next three days, Dave alternated between the twins room and Sebastian's room. He was currently sitting in Sebastian's room, telling him about the twins. He noticed a subtle twitch of a finger, and pressed the call button.

An hour later, Sebastian woke up. "I'm never ever leaving you alone." He said as soon as he was able to speak.

A week later, the two were standing in Albert and Angela's room in the NICU. They gazed at the small infants. It was an unspoken promise the two made to the children: things would be okay. Sure enough two months later, when the two took them home for the first time, things were okay.

Twenty-Six Years Later

Dave gazed around the hall that he had found himself in over forty years ago. He watched as his three-year-old granddaughter run around the room in her flower girl dress, chasing the four year-old-boy who was the ring barer. He watched as guests started to make their way into the large room for his youngest daughter's wedding. He noticed his ninety something father slowly make his way into the room. He immediately rushed to his side, taking his arm that wasn't holding his cane.

Paul rolled his eyes at his overly worried son. "I can do some things on my own, David. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I need help doing activities on my own." The older man lectured. Paul had moved in with his son and son-in-laws few back when his doctor insisted that he needed to either have a live-in nurse, move into a retirement home or live with the younger man.

"Dad, I know, but I want to help you. It's the least I can do." Dave replied as he helped his father to the front pew on the bride's side.

Paul looked around the room, shaking his head. "Kurt really out did himself."

Dave chuckled a little bit. "Your youngest child only gets married once, Dad. Well, hopefully only once."

Paul nodded as Mia walked towards her father and grandfather. "Pops, Angie wants you and Dad."

Dave nodded. "Is Ava getting Dad?" He asked after excusing himself from his father and walking towards the room his other daughter was getting ready in. Mia nodded.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Blaine were near Ben's changing room, bickering over nonsense.

"I'm telling you, she better not have a baby before she makes partner at the firm." Sebastian said.

Blaine scoffed. "I wouldn't b surprised if they are already expecting their first child and haven't told us yet."

"I don't want to think about your son defiling my baby girl." Sebastian said with an expression of disgust.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that she has been a virgin in a long time."

Sebastian gaped at him. Before he could respond, Ava walked up to them. "As much as I hate to interrupt you two grumpy old men and your banter, Dad is being requested by the bride." She said with a smirk almost identical to Sebastian's.

Sebastian nodded and glanced at Blaine. "We will continue this at the reception, Anderson." He called as he started to walk away.

"It's Anderson-Hummel you old fart." Blaine called back.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he and his eldest daughter made their way to Angela. He smiled when when he saw his husband. He quickly walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, and kissing his cheek.

They entered the room, seeing their youngest standing in front of a three way mirror. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair in an up do with a few curls down. Dave kissed her cheek. "You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Ben is the luckiest man in the world. Well, one of them." He said glancing at his husband with a smile.

Angela turned to face him with a watery smile. "Thank you, Papa." She said with a watery smile.

Sebastian wiped her tears away. "Baby, if you cry I'm going to start crying." He said with soft smile.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Ready, kid?" Sebastian asked her. She nodded and stepped down from the small platform. They exited the room and made their way to the French doors that led to the ceremony. They each took her arm.

"It's not too late to make a run for it." Sebastian told her.

Both his daughter and husband rolled their eyes.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

Dave tilted her chin. "Princess, there is nothing to be afraid of. Benny loves you more than some people love in their lifetime. Besides, you may be married, but you're still our baby, and if you need us we'll be there." He said and kissed her forehead.

She said a quick thank you before it was there turn to make their way to the altar. They gave their baby away and made their way to the pew Paul was at.

After the ceremony was over and they took the numerous wedding photos, the families made their way to the reception hall: the other guests already there.

Once the speeches were made, and dinner was eaten everyone made their way to the dance floor. The song "Thinking Out Loud," filled the air, and the older men chuckled to one another. Their skin was wrinkly, their hair faded to a silvery gray, but it was obvious in the way they looked at each other that they looked at each other that their love was timeless.

"Well, according to this song the expiration date on love is seventy. I guess we should part ways after over five decades together—minus those few years." Sebastian joked.

Dave smacked his arm playfully. "Sorry mister, but this is a lifelong contract. I have the world's best lawyer on my side."

Sebastian chuckled and pecked his lips. "There is no one else for me." Sebastian said softly as he pressed their foreheads together, swaying to the music.

"Me neither."

Even through their struggles they lived a life full of love.

The End

 

Thank you my lovely readers.


End file.
